


Talk Dirty To Me

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean still loves him anyway, Deanie Weenie wants his baby brother, Kinks, M/M, Sam tries to dirty talk, Scat, Shit, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, assholes, don't judge Dean and what he likes, dont we all, he doesn't get it, more funny than smut imo, written to horrfiy Nadia but ended up laughing like a dead seal at 12am no regrets, you can judge a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Sammy just wants his big brother. Dean just wants his little brother. But when personal preferences and kinks gets in the way can these 2 find it in themselves to love each other depsite their differences?Full of drama, love, comedy, and shit, this fic will have you wondering what the fuck is wrong with this author and where's the nearest in patient hospital.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florida Girl aka Nadia but Florida Girl sounds better so lets go with that](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Florida+Girl+aka+Nadia+but+Florida+Girl+sounds+better+so+lets+go+with+that).



> Dedicated fully to Nadia who asked for this
> 
> By continuing to read you agree the author is in no way responsible for any mental or physical harm caused by this writing.

Sam and Dean walked into their motel room, dirty and sweaty from their latest monster case. Sam immediately started stripping his shirt off, “I call first shower”

Dean couldn’t help but stare at Sam’s naked abs. They looked oh so yummy and Dean wondered how it would taste with some whip cream. Mmmmmm maybe even some apple pie eaten off of them. 

Sam noticed his big brother watching him and decided to have a little fun, “Hey Deanie Weenie?”

Dean stared confuzzled at the use of his childhood nickname, one he hadn’t heard in years and it was making him rock hard in his tighty whities “Yeah Sammy?”

Sam leaned against the bathroom as seductively as he could, careful of trying to get too many germs from the motel’s wall, God knows what was on it. “How about … You join me. Just like when we were little”

Dean gulped. Naked. In the shower. With his little brother. It was like all his fantasies he had imagined when he was 17, alone at night with nothing but his imagination while Sam was at some friend’s house. But now this time it was reality. “I- I … um … are- are you sure Sammy?” Dean's voice cracked at the name

Sam bit his lip sexily a used his uwu eyes on his big brother, “Yes”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice and practically skipped like a gay man that he is into the bathroom. He salivated watching Sammy bend down to turn the cheap motel water on, wondering what it would be like to eat that ass out. Hmmm, why wonder when I can do? Dean thought and without another thought he shoved his face in his little brother’s asshole.

Immediately Dean could smell the day’s ass sweat of being in a car, mixed in with today’s breakfast burrito. It smelled like fucking Heaven and Dean didn’t hesitate to force his tongue up the hole, trying to chase that taste. Sam let out a long breathy moan at the sudden invasion but made no moves to stop Dean’s tongue. The warm slick heat felt too good to even bother thinking of saying no.

Dean felt like he had been given a 12 course meal, every lick he got out of Sam tasted inherently of Sam yet something so enticing. Dean vowed that from now on he was only going to eat his meals out of Sam’s ass, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He flattened his tongue, physically pushing his head all the way through as to allow optimal rim coverage. Dean’s nose was nestled in Sammy's ass crack which was another plus, now all he smelled was Sam. Above Dean was Sam with his moaning growing louder and louder, music to his ears. 

And then …. The best thing happened.

Sam farted in his face.

Dean practically inhaled the whole puff of pungent air before it could even escape Sam’s ass. It tasted as good as it smelled; strong meat and burrito smell with hints of cheese. Perfection.

“I’m so sorry Dean” Sam uttered, sounding completely embarrassed. That wasn’t good, he wanted Sam to know he loved it, even wanted him to do it again.

Dean momentarily pulled away from the pert ass to say, “It’s okay Sammy, in fact I want you to do it again. Fill me with your stinky farts” **uwu noises**

“R- really?”

“Of course. You know what, I want you to dirty talk me Sam, give me your worst”

“I … oh, I’ve done that before. I guess I can try” Sam said with some hesitation but Dean had no doubt his brother would exceed his expectations.

“Atta boy Sammy, make your little fart slut proud” Dean cheered and happily went back to eating his little brother out.

As Dean continued on he could feel Sam’s rectum constrict with the effort of trying to squeeze another fart out. Dean grinned and waited for his gift like the kinky little fart slut he is. He wasn’t disappointed. But instead of the puffy pungent smelling force of air he expected when he opened his mouth wider, he god a large, heavy mushy log of something else.

It was shit.

Sam just shit in his mouth.

His baby brother just emptied his colon onto his tongue.

Dean loved it even more.

Sam jumped away from Deans mouth, ashamed and horrified by what just happened. He was mortified and wanted to die on the spot. Sam was prepared to run out of the room and lick his wounds until he saw that Dean wasn’t running to the nearest source of water and trying to throw up in it. No, instead he saw his big brother slowly chewing on the fecal matter dumped into his poor unsuspecting mouth. He …. He really likes it?? Sam thought and was even more validated when he saw Dean grinning at him through his chewing. He then remembered that Dean wanted to be talked dirty to and decided to try it out.

“Y-you like that you fucking retard?” Sam tried to demand sexily but failed.

Dean took one hard look at Sam and then fucking bursted out laughing so hard. He howled like a dying coyote, shit dripping from his mouth and onto the motel floor. It all caused him to snort and shoot Sam’s shit up his nose. Dean even choked a bit, tears streaming from his eyes and his laughing fit turned into a coughing fit. Watery shit was all over, on the floor, the sink, the toilet, especially all over Dean’s face.

“YOU FUCKING THOUGHT!…,” Dean finally managed to gasp out, “YOU FUCKING THOUGHT THAT WAS HOW YOU DIRTY TALKED??!!” Dean then fell to the floor, gasping for air as his water shit saliva clinged to his mouth.

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor, sad uwu noises coming out of him. In the end, they both just decided to take a shower together and give each other handys and call it a night. They could always try again tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ya'll just love shit now?


End file.
